Merci l'Inconnue
by olukkalp
Summary: Tu ne me connais surement pas. Je ne te connais pas, je ne te connaîtrais surement jamais, je pense pas te revoir un jour non plus, mais merci. Je me sens mieux. ua-os


Hey ! Je viens avec un OS tout frais et qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je pensais le faire plus long, mais certaines idées que j'avais au départ se sont évaporées ! Donc j'ai fait ainsi. Pas mal de choses dans cette os sont inspirés de ma vie réelle. Des pensées, des ressenties que j'ai ou déjà eue.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

L'autre jour en rentrant chez moi j'ai entendu deux filles à mon arrêt de bus se parler. Je ne les connaissais pas, et puis elles m'ont pas attirer plus que ça, même qu'au départ je les calculais même pas. J'écoutais ma musique, mes écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles, jusqu'à que mon bras tire légèrement le fil et qu'ils s'enlèvent, manquant de tomber. Puis j'ai entendu l'une des filles dire le mot "psy". J'ai remis mes écouteurs en place pour faire genre de rien et j'ai enlevé la musique discrètement. J'ai tendu un peu l'oreille et je les ai écouter.

 **-Alors, tu comptes le voir le psy qu'on t'a dit ?**

 **-Absolument pas.**

 **-Mais peut-être que ça pourra t'aider, même si je trouve que t'as l'air mieux, on sait jamais. D'ailleurs il s'est passé quelque chose ? T'as l'air... j'sais pas, bien !**

 **-J'ai vu un truc sur internet j'ai essayé, et j'te jure ça détend au final !**

 **-Et c'est quoi ?**

 **-J'ai pris des feuilles et j'ai écrit tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste, mes raisons pour tout et rien et mes problèmes, mes complexes, ma vie en gros. Je me suis défoulée sur ces bouts de papiers avec les mots pour arme. Puis j'ai tout brûlé. Ça m'a fait comme si je repartais d'une nouvelle base, comme si tout ce que je ressentais et tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais eu lieu.**

Et voilà comment j'ai atterri ici. Une dizaine voire une vingtaine de feuilles jonchent la table de la bibliothèque municipale à laquelle je me suis installé. J'ai un stylo tout neuf en main, près à être vidé de son encre. La fille de l'arrêt de bus a raison, on dirait une arme ces mots. J'ai l'impression d'être un meurtrier, pistolet chargé en main, près à trouer de part en part ma victime. Vu que je ne sais pas par contre quels effets procurent cette action, je me suis posé sur la table individuel la plus éloignée et caché de tous. J'ai peur, que quelqu'un me surprend, voit et lit tout ce que j'écris. J'ai peur de pleurer.

Je m'appelle Monkey-D-Luffy, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire, sans l'être totalement. Je suis moi-même, et d'un côté, je ne le suis pas non plus et je pense que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je vais au lycée One Piece, je suis en première STMG. Je me sens bien là-bas. C'est pas un très grand lycée, juste ce qu'il faut, même si il a l'air même petit parfois. Les bâtiments sont vieux et ils font rarement des travaux. Ils réparent quand c'est cassé et important, même si sa peut durer longtemps. Ils ont mis presque un an à juste réparer une stupide porte, c'est pour dire. Puis y'a les salles de classes aussi, les murs ont perdus leurs couleurs et commencent à perdre ce qu'ils leur reste. Ils sont troués et gribouiller de partout. On peut tout voir. Des simples prénoms, des insultes, des commentaires inutiles au maximum et même des dessins. Fin, quand je dis dessin je dis pas chef-d'oeuvre non plus, loin de là, c'est même généralement des bites, donc. Et puis les tables sont dans le même état. A la différence qu'elles ont également été mutilés par des compas et des ciseaux et que leur dessous sont parsemés de chewing-gum. J'avoue j'en ai déjà mis et j'avoue avoir déjà écrit sur des tables, mais des fois sa frôle le dégoût et le ridicule je trouve. Et puis j'suis tombé dans une classe de cons. Dans la généralité. On dirait qu'ils veulent pas avoir leur BAC et leur seul raison d'être présent est pour emmerder les pauvres professeurs, que je plains en silence. Enfin, ça dépend aussi, mais bon. Ils peuvent être très vaches avec la prof de maths et se taper limite des délires avec celle de management. Après moi j'm'en contre-fous de ce qu'ils font, de ce qu'ils disent. Mais parfois j'ai envie qu'ils comprennent que s'ils veulent gâcher leur vie, tant mieux pour eux, mais de laisser ceux qu'ils veulent être quelque chose, être quelqu'un réussir. Même si je sais ne pas être totalement doué pour les études, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Bien que je préfère passer mes soirées à regarder des films et des séries au lieu de réviser. Je déteste les maths, j'adore les langues. J'avais même été accepté pour une première Littéraire. C'était le BAC que je voulais absolument. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai choisis la voie de la facilité et j'ai choisis de rester dans mon lycée, parce qu'il ne possède pas cette filière, j'aurais donc du aller dans un autre et aucun autre ne m'attire. Là en plus avec ce lycée, j'suis au milieu de tout. J'suis en ville. J'ai toutes sortes de lieux pour manger, des cafés, cette bibliothèque, des quelconques magasins. Un parc juste en face, un bureau de tabac tout près également. Parce que je fume, ouais. C'est con, mais c'est la vie. Moi qui disais toujours que je ne toucherais jamais à cette merde. Comme quoi il ne faut vraiment jamais dire jamais car tout peut arriver.

En plus c'est con la manière dont j'ai commencé. J'étais avec un ancien pote, le plus gros des enfoirés. Il fumait. C'était mon unique mauvaise fréquentation, il m'a un peu incité au début, puis arrêté. Puis j'ai commencé, sans réussir à me stopper. Par contre j'ai jamais vraiment eu de rapport avec l'alcool. J'en ai déjà bu mais j'en ai jamais trouvé un assez bon. Je n'ai jamais été bourré, loin de là.

Et puis, je suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un. Je parle à des tonnes de filles pourtant, mais généralement sa se bloque au fait que certaines deviennent juste comme des sœur pour moi. Je me demande si je trouverais quelqu'un un jour. Je perds légèrement espoir malgré mon jeune âge. En plus beaucoup se foutent de moi, riant en disant que c'est normal que je sois célibataire. Ils se demandent comment cette personne ferait pour me supporter et par la même occasion cette même personne devrait juste être folle pour rien qu'essayer d'avoir rien qu'une petite relation avec moi. Mais je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas que mon comportement avec eux n'a strictement rien avoir avec celui que j'ai avec des filles qui m'intéressent, ma famille ainsi que mes plus proches amis. Je ne suis pas totalement différent, je ne joue pas de rôle. J'avoue que je peux parfois être affreusement con mais moi aussi j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir. Mes quelconques camarades de classe ne comprennent pas, bien que je leur ais avouer, que si je leur parle autant et tout le temps c'est juste et volontairement pour les soûler, comme ça je peux avoir la paix après. Parce que logiquement on ne va pas ou très rarement parler avec quelqu'un qui nous soûle. Mais bon, ils ont beau dire que je leur casse les couilles y reviennent tous quand même, et toujours, parfois c'est agaçant quand même.

Mais le plus chiant je pense c'est cette espèce de mini-routine qui ne me lâche pas. Cette satanée ville qu'est Raftel est immensément petite. Encore quand j'étais petit sa passait, je découvrais. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien à découvrir, je connais chaque recoin de rue, même les petites ruelles les plus cachées. Je connais exactement l'emplacement de chaque lieu, le seul truc qui m'échappera généralement c'est le nom des rues, ça je garde jamais en mémoire voire je cherche même pas à les connaître, je m'en contre-fiche. Et puis le truc le plus énervant ce sont les gens. Que je les aime ou que je les aime pas, que je les connaisse ou non il est inévitable que je ne les croise pas au moins une fois par mois ou tous les deux mois au grand maximum. Une fois y'a même un gars que je déteste que j'ai croiser une centaine de fois en moins de deux semaines donc c'est pour dire. J'en ai marre. De voir toujours les mêmes gueules, les mêmes expressions. D'avoir les même conversations. Et le pire c'est que j'adore parler, rencontrer du monde, donc du monde j'en connais, pour se cacher c'est des fois galère. Ça fane. Et puis pour en revenir à cette satanée routine, c'est que la ville est tellement petite que tous les trucs, des plus intéressants aux plus chiants je les ais déjà fait. J'ai squatter presque tous les halls d'entrée privé, donc interdit, avec des potes. Je me suis fait coursé par des chiens, des cannes et même des vieux. Sur le coup c'est marrant, mais au fur et à mesure du temps c'est chiant. Les flics sont même venues une fois car les propriétaires les avaient appelés. Vu que j'étais à l'intérieur avec trois autre potes, ils ont pris mon blaze. Ça fait tellement longtemps, mais j'oublie pas. J'avais flippé ce jour-là, moi qui adore les défis, les challenges et les sensations étrangères. J'avais bien ris ensuite, mais sur le coup j'avais peur d'avoir fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Avec cette ancienne bande avec laquelle je traînais je m'étais même déjà demandé si je faisais bien de traîner avec eux. Mais je m'étais habituer et un petit peu attacher à leurs présences donc j'ai continuer, en attendant que le temps fasse son effet et nous sépare. Je n'ai que les plus essentiels à présent dans ma vie. Les vrais.

Autrefois je disais les vrais à des personnes dont j'échange au maximum une bise à présent. Et ceux qui des fois me soûlaient et dont au départ je n'appréciais pas de fou leur présences sont devenus mes véritables vrais. Les seules personnes, les seuls amis avec qui j'ai été réellement moi même, ce qui n'avait jamais vraiment été le cas auparavant. Je suis tellement bien avec eux. Déjà y'a Law, celui que je connais depuis qu'on est nés par le biais de connaissance de nos parents, j'ai clairement grandis avec lui. On se connait par cœur, on trouve toujours de la conversation et même si on se le dit rarement, on se manque rapidement. Je suis grave proche de son ex aussi, c'est comme ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Bonney. Et puis je dit ex mais je ne serais même pas choqué si ils re finissent ensemble un jour, ils sont tellement fusionnels. Et puis je sais très bien que Law n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je sais qu'elle aussi, mais qu'elle se ment clairement à elle-même. Elle s'est rapprochée d'un certain Kidd, que je n'aime pas trop d'ailleurs, mais je dis rien. Mais ça se voit clairement qu'elle en a rien à foutre de lui, c'est une affaire de quelques semaines au maximum, elle s'en lassera très vite. Elle commence déjà à me le dire, alors. Puis y'a sa meilleure pote à Bonney, avec qui elles sont h24 ou presque ensemble. C'est Nami. Je l'aime tellement s'te folle. Même si sa lui arrive de me frapper souvent, on se tape de ces barres. On a la même mentalité ou presque, ce qui renforce les liens. Je ne peux quasiment jamais lui dire non et elle non plus envers moi. Elle me dit tout, je lui dit tout. Des fois si elle me croise devant mon bahut et qu'elle est avec ses potes, elle peut carrément les délaisser et rester juste vers moi. Par contre elle veut toujours tout savoir, une vraie fouine. Mais je l'adore. Et puis je ne peux jamais longtemps lui cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est comme ma jumelle, c'est ma sœur. Et puis après, les autres sont plus âgés que nous. Déjà y'a Zoro, un vrai barge. Et avec son passé de fou, c'est encore plus étonnant de savoir qu'il est fiancé. A Robin qui plus est ! Ils sont tellement beaux ensemble. Et vu qu'ils ont leur appart à eux, on squatte souvent chez eux avec les autres. On est tellement bien avec tout à notre disposition. Boisson, bouffe, télé, couverture, clope, toilettes même, haha. Et pour finir y'a un dernier couple. Je les trouve magnifique. Depuis qu'on traîne tous ensemble, j'ai été le seul qui du début à la fin était convaincu qu'ils finiraient ensemble. A l'époque je tentais même des petites techniques d'approches même si ils me remettaient vite à ma place ensuite, j'ai jamais arrêté et maintenant ils sont presque également fiancés. Y'a Sanji, qui se dispute sans cesse avec Zoro mais en vrai qui s'entendent énormément bien aussi. On dirait deux frères, c'est choquant. Et sa chérie n'est autre que Vivi, cette fois la véritable sœur de Robin, même si elles sont souvent pas mal différentes, surtout niveau caractère. En bref, quand je suis avec eux, je suis trop bien. Y'a aussi un autre pote à part qui ne traîne pas avec nous tous qui s'appelle Usopp, je l'adore de fou aussi, je m'éclate avec lui, on fait v'la les 400 coups, c'est kiffant, et je trouve qu'avoir un autre bon pote à part des autres est aussi génial. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'eux je pense. Et même si plus tard je ne suis plus là physiquement auprès d'eux, je ne cesserais d'établir le contact, à chaque moment de libre je ferais une petite cam avec eux, des appels téléphoniques, oh que oui.

Parce que je compte m'en aller ouais. Loin, et je ne sais pas mais sa semble évident vu la majorité des choses que j'ai marqué là-haut. Une fois le Bac en poche, je pense m'inscrire ensuite dans une fac, mais pas dans ce pays. Dans un autre, loin de tous. Loin du monde et surtout loin de cette ville et de ses sales gueules. Je ne resterai en contact qu'avec ceux que j'ai citer au dessus ou peut-être deux-trois autres mais pas plus. J'en ai trop marre d'ici. J'étouffe limite, je suffoque presque. C'est comme si à chaque jour passé ici, mon corps se glissait de plus en plus profondément dans un océan aussi profond, que le mot profond est un faible mot pour décrire cela. Je me noie clairement, et si je reste ici, je mourrai à coup sur. Alors je m'en fous de la tune, m'en fous de si je trouve rien à la destination, j'irai où je voudrais, quand je voudrais, sans que personne ne puisse jamais rien dire. De toute façon je me moque du monde. Je m'en fous du monde, je m'en fous de la vie. J'attend d'être entièrement libre pour l'emmerder à pleine dents. Et les autres ? Je m'en foutrais encore plus.

Je me demande comment font les gens qui restent toute leur vie au même endroit. Ils en ont pas marre ? Ils s'ennuient pas ? Je pense que si, je suis même sur que certains ont déjà penser à en finir avec la vie et d'être tranquille dans un endroit paisible et paradisiaque mais que personne ou peu l'ont fait. Tous sont rester, dans leurs vies pathétiques, monotones, sans cesse enfermés dans la même routine. Moi personnellement, rien que de voir le même paysage chaque jour, me soûle et m'énerve à un point inimaginable.

Moi j'ai des projets pour plus tard. C'est con, c'est rêveur, mais je ferai en sorte de les réaliser. Je compte devenir riche, pour ça il me faut un bon métier qui m'intéresse. Je l'ai trouver, je pense devenir psychologue. Dans d'autres pays ont peut étudier cette filière et être diplômer de là sans qu'ils ne fassent gaffe au diplôme qu'on a. Donc je peux le devenir avec un bac STMG. Et d'ailleurs ce diplôme je serais fier de l'avoir. Tout le monde dit que c'est un bac poubelle, un bac pour les cons, foutaises ouais ! Si ils essayaient rien que d'apprendre la moitié de ce que l'on fait, ils seraient tous perdus. Et surtout ils fermeraient tous leurs gueules. Pour moi il n'y a ni sous-métier et encore moins de sous-diplôme. Bref pour en revenir à mes projets, je compte faire ce métier qui m'intéresse de fou. Communiquer c'est ce que j'adore. Parler c'est ma passion. Ecouter la vie des autres aussi je kiffe. C'est fait pour moi. Aider les gens, c'est quelque chose que je trouve magnifique et que j'adore faire. Je me sens tellement bien quand les gens me regardent avec gratitude, avec amitié et sympathie. J'ai connu tellement de personnes fausses envers elles-mêmes, envers les autres que je sais de quoi je parle. Ma vie est parsemé de mensonges des autres.

Donc je partirai, je serai psy. Puis riche. Une fois riche je voyagerai. J'irai dans tous les pays qui m'intéressent et dont j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Je ferai ce que je veux. Je rencontrerai de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux paysages et de nouvelles et différentes cultures. J'ai tellement hâte. Et je pense que dans tout sa, parce qu'il y a forcément des choses qui m'échappent et dont j'y penserai seulement à la fin de mon écriture, mais je pense que la seule personne qui me manquera comme un fou, c'est mon frère Ace. Je l'aime tellement. Il me fait rire. Je me chamaille sans cesse avec lui, mais c'est l'une des seules personnes réellement présentes pour moi. Quand je serais au plus bas, c'est lui qui me sauvera. Je le sais.

Bon, je sais vraiment plus quoi dire, la chose que je voulais raconter en priorité est que je voulais m'en aller. Loin d'ici. Parce que j'en peux clairement plus. Et puis, même si c'est hors sujet, je compte aussi écrire un ou deux bouquins plus tard, pour l'un j'ai déjà une petite idée en tête mais je ne révélerais rien. Ce serait bête. Ce serait comme raconter la fin de l'histoire avant même de la commencer.

Bref, de se que je sais maintenant, c'est que j'ai fini. J'ai tellement de chose à dire encore, mais je préfère ne pas me les rappeler vu que je les ais déjà enfouis bien loin derrière moi ou en moi, mais sa ne sortira pas. Donc si j'ai bien suivis la consigne en quelque sorte, en tout cas de ce qu'a dit la fille de l'arrêt de bus, c'est qu'il va falloir que je brûle tout ce j'ai écris à présent.

Ah au faite, pour terminer vraiment, si des fois j'ai l'air con, c'est souvent naturel et on ne peut se changer sois-même mais parfois c'est de la comédie, je fais exprès d'être con. Et grâce à sa, je crois des choses incroyables. Au départ c'était pour rire que je jouais le con, le garçon immature sur les bords. Maintenant je suis mature mais à force d'avoir jouer la comédie auparavant, je crois en la facette débile du comédien que je suis. Je me crois con et je suis content. Comme sa quand quelque chose de mal ou d'effrayant se passe, j'arrive à me convaincre du meilleur. Et je pense que plus tard, quand je serai devenu un vieux papy, je pourrai continuer à croire que je suis jeune, encore et encore. Parce que tout est dans la tête et peu de gens le savent. Moi je le sais, c'est pour sa que je suis en paix avec moi-même.

* * *

Je récupère mes affaires, délaissées près de moi et je quitte rapidement la bibliothèque. Je me dirige loin, dans une ruelle abandonnée dont personne à part moi ne connais l'existence. Le seul endroit où je n'ai jamais ramener personne.

Une fois à destination, je sors mon paquet de clope et m'en prends une, que je place sur mes lèvres tout en l'allumant. La première latte me fait un bien fou, elle me fait énormément de bien. Je tire encore quelques barres. Puis en expirant la fumée, je l'admire s'évaporer dans les airs. Le ciel est noir, il commence à se faire tard. Il fait froid un peu aussi. Je prend le gros tas de feuilles en main et mon briquet dans l'autre. J'enflamme le papier. Je le brûle. J'attend que la flamme grossisse et je pose le tout parterre. Je m'assois tout près. Je continue de fumer ma clope, mêlant ainsi la fumée de ma clope à celle des feuilles qui brûlent. Je fixe les feuilles, enfin les cendres surtout. Je vois les mots disparaître. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement, fini ma clope et la jette dans le tout. J'attends que ça finisse de brûler. J'attends que tout devient des petits bouts de cendres, puis je respire. Je souris et m'en vais.

 _Je me sens mieux, ça marche vraiment, c'est fou. Merci l'inconnue._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je savais pas comment finir l'histoire, je l'ai donc fini ainsi. Pour moi, elle me convient, faite moi savoir si j'aurai du faire d'une autre manière ! Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
